


Insatiable 3

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Insatiable [10]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Blow Job, Car Sex, M/M, POV First Person, PWP, Sentinel Senses, Sexual Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-13
Updated: 2011-05-13
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim's been a good boy. He's earned a reward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable 3

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in June, 2003. I just needed to know that Blair was strong enough to handle the reality of this Jim and still find a little happiness for himself.  
> I'd like to thank ShayAlyce for the beta.

"Okay, have we got everything?" I ask, climbing into the driver's seat of Jim's truck.

Jim takes a look in the back, checking out the cooler and the blanket and stuff. "Looks like. Come on, Chief. Let's get going." Jim is happy. Jim is eager. Jim wants his reward.

It's been a really shitty couple of weeks. We managed to track down a child molester, who's been escalating the level of his violence, but not before he killed a six-year-old boy. Jim was pretty devastated at getting there too late. I had to be in court that day, so I wasn't with him when he found the body.

Despite the temptation, he still managed to keep to the guidelines the therapist set up, only slipping up once. Pretty damn good, in my opinion. I decided he deserved a reward for good behavior. His choice.

Jim wanted to go for a drive.

It used to be one of his favorite things. It turns my hair white just thinking about him driving around in that condition. I put my foot down firmly. Jim whined and obfuscated and promised he wouldn't, but I could tell he was lying. I finally had to threaten him with taking the toy box and myself and moving out of the loft for a whole month, if I suspected he was even thinking about doing it. That was dire enough to bring him into line. I think.

I check the truck pretty thoroughly every day. I'm no sentinel but I recognize the smell of his sex now. He buys those nasty air fresheners that give him hives and I rip them down as soon as they appear. He's not fooling anyone here.

It's a beautiful rare summer day, not a cloud in the sky. I've decided the two-hour drive to this lake in the mountains is just long enough to make Jim a real happy boy. Then we can have a picnic lunch, hike awhile, go for a swim and drive back. He can enjoy himself on the return trip, too. I'll have to drag his tired ass off to bed, but at least he won't be thinking about dead kids tonight.

I pull out onto the highway. It's a long, straight, smooth ride from here. I turn on the radio. My choice of station because I'm the designated driver and I need something to distract myself from what's going on in the seat next to me.

I look over at Jim. He's sprawled out like a great big cat, his legs fallen open. He's wearing his oldest pair of shorts, almost white and so worn they feel like raw silk. I can tell he's going commando under them because he's already hard and I can clearly see the length of his cock lying against his left thigh, the rosy head peeking out from under the frayed hem. Pretty.

Hard to believe that, not so long ago, I was too much of a straight boy to appreciate this.

I look up at Jim's face. He's got his head leaning against the seat, face turned towards me, watching me watch him. His eyes are half-closed, corner of his mouth curled up, nostrils flaring as he scents my interest.

"Having a good time?" I ask, smiling.

"Mmmm, yeah." Jim lazily stretches out his hand, strokes his thumb across my cheek. I turn my head quickly and catch his thumb in my mouth, tonguing it. He groans. I have to turn my head back to the highway. He moves his hand up to my hair, digging in, working the strands through his fingers. Jim's got a real thing for my hair.

"Stop distracting the driver," I tell him.

He chuckles sensuously and runs a fingertip down my shoulder, along my arm, to my hand resting on the steering wheel. The hair on my arm stands straight up. Then he takes his hand away. Damn.

I concentrate on my driving for a while. Once we're past suburbia, the scenery turns gorgeous. I glance over at Jim every so often.

His attention is turned inward, face slack with pleasure. He shifts slowly, continuously, rocking back and forth in his seat, lost in his self-pleasuring. He breathes heavily, a constant low moaning undertone to the radio. He may be fuck dumb in this condition but, God, he's beautiful.

I'm doing a little squirming myself.

After about an hour into our road trip, Jim sits up, tensing with anticipation. He leans into me, eyes heavy with predatory intent, and puts his hand on my hard-on. I shiver. "Let me suck your cock, Blair. I'm so hungry for your taste right now."

"Uh-uh, not while I'm driving."

He licks my neck. "So, stop driving."

Fucking brilliant idea. To the sound of outraged honking, I veer across two lanes onto the shoulder, Jim chuckling breathlessly into my neck.

He's got my zipper down and his mouth on me before I can even turn off the engine. I've been so turned on for the past hour that I know I'm not going to last long. I rock up into Jim's mouth. He's bobbing up and down, his hot mouth working my cock, and it's so good. I lean my head back and groan. Jim moans around me and speeds up. His tongue frantically works my sweet spot under the head. He starts the suction and I give it up to him, spurting into his mouth. Oh, Jim... sweet, greedy Jim.

I lie there gasping. He spits my come carefully into the palm of his hand and comes up to kiss me urgently. He pulls back, his eyes hungry. "Can you drive?" he asks.

I gulp and nod. Shakily, I lean forward, turn on the ignition, and pull out onto the highway. Jim whimpers eagerly. He's pulling his cock out with frantic fingers and smearing my come all over it. He slams back in his seat, arches and screams.

He's got his dial up way high to feel my sperm wriggling all over him. He once tried to describe to me how it felt, to have that constantly moving, tickling, intense stimulation everywhere, and know that it was me. I can't imagine it, but it's fucking hot to watch.

He's gone into orgasm. He looks like he's having a fit, his whole body spasming again and again, his head flung back, eyes rolled up, mouth stretched wide, wailing. His cock spurts hard once, twice, his come shooting up all over his chest. Balls empty, his cock is still twitching hard, over and over. Man, I'm so envious.

He's riding the truck's vibration, prolonging his orgasm. I check my watch. It's over two minutes before he starts slowing down, body growing limp. He lies there bonelessly, eyes closed, gasping for breath, body seizing with occasional aftershocks.

Finally, he opens his eyes and gazes at me, happiness shining in his face. "Love you, Blair. Love you so much." Then his eyelids droop and he falls asleep, his dick still hanging out of his pants and come stripes on his shirt.

I snort. Yeah, yeah, creampot love. Still, I'm smiling as I drive down the highway, occasionally reaching out to stroke his hair as he sleeps.

My Jim.


End file.
